Strawberry Milk
by Riizettez
Summary: Ikuto think strawberry milk is childish, but Amu love it. He might change his mind after he taste it.. First story.. Read and Review for me! :3


**Riizette: Hi there! This is my first story that I made. Hope you guys like it~**

**Ran: Why are we not in this story?**

**Miki: That's because Riizette's a lazy ass to even add us here *miki glares at Riizette***

**Suu: Oh come on Miki, don't be mean to Riizette-chan. After all, this is her first time making a fanfic.**

**Yoru: Anyway, Riizette doesn't own us or Shugo Chara, nya!**

**Riizette: *laugh nervous laugh at Miki* Ehehehe, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's POV<strong>

I was walking home from school and suddenly someone blew an air to my ear. I screamed and jump away while holding my vandalized ear. I then heard a chuckle, a familiar one that is.

"Wha-?" I look behind me to see Ikuto in all his glory.

He smirk and said, "Why hello, _Amu_. It's so nice to see you here with that blush on your face."

I shuddered at the way he said my name and my blush kept increasing. "What the hell, Ikuto? I am sooo not blushing!" I huffed.

He chuckled again. "Yea right, everyone can see your face's as red as a strawberry," he teased.

"Ugh, whatever. What are you doing here anyway? This isn't your way home right?" I asked, still blushing, hoping that he would drop the subject.

He shrugged and lifts his left arm. It was a plastic bag full of fish and milk. "Huh, so you're out to shop? It's something rare." I giggled and he looks at me weirdly.

"Not really. I often buy food and stuff since Utau rarely does it, even though it's her job." He sighed. Now that's a really rare sight to see Ikuto sighing. That's also when I noticed something.

"Hey Ikuto, why do you always drink Chocolate Milk?" I innocently ask.

Ikuto didn't answer and start walking, leaving me behind. "Hey wait Ikuto! Answer my question first!" I run, catching up with him.

When I was beside him, he smirks, "That's because I love Chocolate Milk better than your childish Strawberry one."

That statement he made make me blushed again for the second time. "Ho-how come you know?" I stammered. I hide the fact that I like, heck, I _love_ Strawberry Milk. My friends were saying that Strawberry Milk is too childish for high schooler so I kept it hidden. It seems Ikuto also think the same.

"That's because… It's a secret." His smirk grew even wider and his eyes were twinkling in amusement. Oh dear Lord, please burry me alive.

I didn't notice we're already in front of my house. "Well, _Amu_. See you later." Ikuto suddenly leaned down and kiss my cheek. The blush that was gone came back and my face was probably like an overripe tomato. When I realized it, he's already gone so I get into my house while mumbling how he's a pervert.

Yes people, me, Hinamori Amu is in a relationship with Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the perverted cat ears cosplay guy. We've been dating for 3 months ever since I got into high school. The thing is, his teasing never come to stop and he exclaimed that he love to see me blush. Oh how I so hate him but love him at the same time.

**Night Time**

"Ah, the night air always makes me relax every time I finished my bath." I'm currently at my balcony, wearing nothing but a towel. On my hand was my beloved Strawberry Milk.

The night air is so fresh and it was very peaceful. I chugged down my Milk in an instant. "You know, drinking milk that way is so unlady like." Ikuto suddenly popped up while hanging upside down. I was taken surprised so I choked.

"Are you okay, Amu?" Ikuto jumped down and look at me worriedly. That stupid cat!

After I finish coughing, I look at him angrily. "Can you explain how you're at my balcony at this hour? And you popping out from nowhere are not okay for me! I could die from choking!" He seems to ignore my angry steam and just smirk.

"Hm, I'm just checking on my girlfriend to see if she's doing alright. But it seems that you're having your Strawberry Milk time." When he says _'my girlfriend'_, I couldn't help but blushed. I'm still not used to that new title after all.

"W-well, I'm doing alright." I stuttered, forgetting that I was angry at him a minute ago. He chuckled, which make me blushed again.

The wind was picking up and I shivered as the cold air blew on me. It seems that Ikuto noticed this. "Hey Amu, go inside or you might catch a cold. I don't want my childish girlfriend get sick." He teased.

I was taken aback. Did he just say I'm childish? "Ikuto, don't treat me like a kid!" I rolled my eyes at him.

"But you were chugging down that Strawberry Milk. Anyway, go inside and put on some clothes, I don't mind what you're wearing though." He stated and I looked down. I forgot that I was wearing a towel only and my chest was showing a little.

"Oh my God, Ikuto! Pervert!" I shout at him and was going back inside my room when he twirls me around, suddenly kissing me on the lips. I was too surprised to react to the kiss but it seems he doesn't mind.

His lips was so soft and warm, I want more of it. But when I was going to kiss him back, he pulls away and chuckled. "You like that kiss eh? But maybe next time again, Amu. It's time for you to go to bed." I stood there blushing, thinking of the kiss that he gave me.

"Got to go, Amu. Good night." And at that, he jumped down. After he was gone, I touch my lips where he kissed me. I can't believe me he just kissed me! I want to dream about it but the wind was pretty cold and it made me shivered again. So I decided it was for the best to go inside and get more warmth.

The next day…

**Ikuto's POV**

"Hey Ikuto." Utau greeted after she went inside my room.

I look at her, "What is it, Utau?" I asked while drinking my milk. She looked at me for a moment then she went silence.

Utau then suddenly laugh so hard and points her finger at me, "I-Ikuto, w-why are you d-drinking that?" I raised my eyebrow.

"What's wrong with me drinking this?" I asked her. She just kept laughing while clutching her stomach.

"What's wrong? I mean, look at you, you're drinking a Strawberry Milk! Haha!" She laughs harder now and tears were forming in her eyes.

I smirk, remembering the event last night. "Well, it's not _that_ bad, since she tasted like Strawberry Milk."

_**Strawberry Milk**_

Please review this and give me a chance to write other stories! I will really appreciate it! Thanks ;3


End file.
